


Aurora Dursley

by Aly_of_Ravenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Next Generation, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_of_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Aly_of_Ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is forced to be the bearer of "bad" news to the Dursleys and their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora Dursley

            A tall man with messy black hair and intelligent emerald eyes was walking through the unchanging halls of Hogwarts toward the Headmistress's office.  His expression was such that it seemed he had seen quite a lot of life for his 35 years.

            As the man worked his way through the jam packed hallway (this activity was made much easier by thee fact that he was the favorite teacher of many), he pictured his oldest son walking through the school in just four short months.

            The man walking up to the stone gargoyle and said, "Dumbledore."  The gargoyle leapt out of his way and the man made his way into the office, saying, "You wanted to see me, Minerva?"

            "Yes, actually I did, Harry," his old Transfiguration teacher replied.  "Come and sit down."

            "I'm sure this will come as a big shock to you, Harry, but Dudley's daughter is, indeed, a witch, with extraordinary magical power, I might add.

            "From the extensive number of stories you have told me about your childhood experiences, the girl's father and grandparents will try to prevent their daughter from coming to Hogwarts."

            At this, Harry smiled grimly.  
            " _I_ think it would be best if a wizard that the Dursleys know and... err...trust, somewhat, will have and easier time leasing with them than myself or the Department of Muggle Dealings.  By this wizard, I mean you."

            Harry groaned.  Minerva gave him a small, understanding smile.  "I will be expecting you to go to them the week school ends, which is in another two weeks.  Good luck."

            Harry signed knowing there was no point arguing with the headmistress.  "I'm sure I'll need all the luck I can get."

*           *           *           *           *

Two-weeks later....

            "Ginny, honey, I have some summer errand to do for McGonagall; or rather, just one errand."

            "What is it, dear?"  Ginny asked tiredly; she had finally broken up James and Albus' argument and sent them to bed (James had turned Al's pet rat bubblegum pink).

            "Minerva, err, told that Dudley's daughter is, err, a witch and I have to go to, um, give them her letter and tell them about Hogwarts."

            Ginny grimaced sympathetically.  "Look, I know the Dursleys were horrid to you and how much you hated Dudley, but maybe he's changed.  Besides, his daughter should have the opportunity to go to Hogwarts."

            "Right," said Harry.  With that, he turned on the spot and disappeared with loud crack.

*           *           *           *           *

            It was a perfectly normal, burning hot afternoon at Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England.  At least, it was until a raven-haired, emerald-eyed man appeared on the driveway with a deafening crack.

            Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley, and his wife all jumped at the noise, while Vernon Dursley scowled and started muttering about weirdoes and freaks and owls.  At the same time a fiery-haired 11-year-old girl ran into the living room, there was a knock at the door.  Dudley sighed as he heaved himself out of his chair; he'd been expecting something to happen ever since Aurora had jumped off the top of the two-story house and landed lightly on the lawn, giggling.

            Dudley opened the door and said, "Hi Harry.  I've been expecting one of your kind to turn up.  It's been a job hiding Aurora's magic from Dad, but I think Mum's figured out.  Aurora nearly gave my wife, Helen, a heart attack when the girl jumped off the roof."

            "Wow, you've really changed for the better, Big D."

            "Thanks.  Can't say the same for Dad, though.  I think mum has changed, but you might not.  Want to come in?"

            Harry walked into the house to see that it was just as clean as he had always remembered it to be.  The only things that had changed were the pictures on the mantle; they now had a picture of Dudley with his arm around a tall lady, with brown eyes and a kind expression.  Between them was the same fiery-haired girl who'd just charged into the room.

            "Hi mister!  Where did you get that scar on your forehead?!  Where you in a fight?  Mummy always tells me not to,"  She said this in about 3 seconds flat.

            Harry smiled at her.  "Are you Aurora?  It's nice to meet you.  Also, your mummy is right and you shouldn't fight, and I did get this scar in a fight, of sorts, which changed my life."  Dudley smiled at that.

            "Right," Dudley began, "well, Harry, would you like to tell my wife and daughter why you are here, or should I do the honors?"

            "Err...I'm supposed to, so... Mrs. Dursley, your daughter is a witch."

            "WHAT!!!!" she screeched.

            "BOYYY!!" Uncle Vernon yelled, just like he had all those years ago.  Aunt Petunia on the other hand seemed just mildly surprised, while Dudley looked smug.

            Aurora, meanwhile, was jumping up and down saying, "Am I a witch?!  Do I get a wand?  Will I be able to turn stuff into warty toads?  Will _I_ get warts?!!!!  All books say witches are evil and warty!"

            Harry and Dudley both gave a shout of laughter, but stopped when they realized Aurora thought (or rather, knew) they were laughing at her.  Harry slipped an envelope out of his pocket and gave it to Dudley, "I assume she'll be going to Hogwarts?  If so, this is her letter of admission and the list of school supplies."

            "Of course she's going," Dudley said at the same time his father snapped, "She will _not_ be going!"

            "Unfortunately for you Dad, it's my choice not yours; _I'm_ her father," Dudley retorted.

            "Yippee!"  Aurora shouted.

            "Vernon, I think the girl should go," said Aunt Petunia, softly but surely.

            Helen seemed to have gotten over her initial shock and said, "A gift is meant to be used."

            "Hogwarts is a wonderful pace filled with wonderful people, Uncle Vernon.  I met my first friends there, when I was eleven," Harry stated simply.  Uncle Vernon's piggy eyes narrowed, and he stomped out of the room.

            "Well that's settled, then," said Harry, watching his uncle waddle up the stairs.

            “Where do we get all these things, Harry?” Dudley asked, “I mean _Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them_?  Muggles don't know they exist, screw where to find them."

            "Well..." said Harry thoughtfully, "The supplies are found at Diagon Alley in London, and all of you can come with my family and me.  We're planning to go next Thursday."

            "Thursday's great, Harry."

            "Aunt Petunia, are you coming?"  Harry inquired.

            "Err...can I?"

            "Course you can."

            She beamed.  "Well, yes then.  I doubt Vernon's coming though."

            "That a good thing.  He'd have a heart attack when we go the Apothecary and buy spiders and stuff."  Aunt Petunia laughed at that.

            Harry said, "I'll bring my family here around 10 'o clock on Thursday morning and we can go from there.

            "See ya, Harry."

            See ya, Big D."  As Harry disapperated to his house with a loud crack, he heard Aurora ask, "Dad, who's Big D?"

 


End file.
